Cartes sur table
by Srithanio
Summary: Mémé Ciredutemps contre A. Bracadabra, sorcière contre cartomancien : les cartes sont tirées, rien ne va plus !


_**Titre **__:__Cartes sur table _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Je ne fais qu'emprunter à Terry Pratchett ses personnages, son univers et sa réserve personnelle de ... Hum ... ch'sais pas trop quoi en fait mais c'est d'la bonne. _

_**Spoiler:**__ plutôt un rappel de Mécomptes de Fées. Pas de spoiler à proprement parler._

_**Note de l'auteur**__: Merci à Frédéric Maison Blanche pour son livre __Connais toi toi-même: le tarot__. et à m mère pour ne pas m'avoir fait interner quand elle m'a vu acheté cet ouvrage en brocante. _

***************

Tout se passait bien dans la petite vie d'Albebert Bracadabra jusque là.

Il vivait assez bien de son métier de cartomancien. Il suffisait d'un brin de psychologie, d'un peu de chance et de beaucoup de culot pour que le monde entier reconnaisse n'importe quel péquenot comme un grand prophète. Rajoutez-y un nom à consonance magique, même si c'était en fait dû à un père bègue, et vous êtes potentiellement capable de fonder une nouvelle religion.

N'allez pas croire qu'il était un imposteur incompétent, cependant. Il avait passé un certain temps auprès d'un bohémien reconnu, même si c'était plus pour ses vols de poules que pour ses prédictions. L'homme connaissait tout des arcanes du tarot, de leur signification et de leur impact les unes sur les autres ; en suivant son enseignement, il aurait été paré pour devenir un grand cartomancien … de petit chemin.

Et oui, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'être un cartomancien compétent ne nourrissait pas son homme à moins de rattraper au vol les légumes qu'on lui envoyait à la figure. Les gens ne voulaient pas vraiment savoir de quoi demain serait fait; ils voulaient juste des conseils, des impressions, un peu d'espoir. Un cartomancien disant à un paysan qu'il allait perdre un de ses enfants dans la semaine se faisait chasser à coup de fourche; un autre expliquant vaguement qu'il risquait de vivre des temps difficiles, mais que finalement tout s'arrangerait grâce à de la bonne volonté, du courage et peut-être une bonne biture serait assuré de partir avec un sac de vivres et une bourse un peu plus lourde.

Ce premier cartomancien était tout à fait représentatif du bohémien. Après quelques pluies de cailloux et de nombreux coups de fourche évités, Albebert avait décidé de devenir du deuxième type, lui.

Il avait dit au revoir à son presque-maitre, et bourlingué à droite et à gauche en appliquant des recettes simples: assurer le spectacle, utiliser les mots les plus longs et les plus complexes possibles, ne jamais faire de prédictions qui pourraient lui valoir mauvaise presse, et surtout ne jamais rester trop longtemps dans le même coin. Oh, et toujours faire payer d'avance un prix exorbitant; les gens pensaient que plus c'était cher, plus ça avait de la valeur.

Des années plus tard, il disposait de sa propre carriole, d'un lot de costumes étrangers destinés à toujours le faire paraitre exotique aux yeux des autochtones, et d'assez de magnétisme pour que l'or des crédules saute presque tout seul de leurs poches aux siennes

Son vieux professeur devait sans doute toujours répandre la vérité, fuir des hordes de villageois horrifiés par ce que leur réservait le futur et dévaliser des poulaillers pendant son temps libre. Si c'était ça la récompense de la vérité, il préférait le mensonge.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il débarqua à Lancre.

* * *

Depuis une semaine, Esméralda Ciredutemps n'avait vu personne.

Elle ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété, bien sûr. Elle était quelqu'un de responsable, tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'elle-même sans aucune personne. En plus, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les gens comme tout le monde le savait. Alors pourquoi elle se serait inquiété, hein?

Mais elle était la sorcière du coin. Elle se devait de veiller sur les villageois, alors elle avait Emprunté le corps d'un campagnol et était allé se tenir au courant.

Ce qu'avait capté ses oreilles de rongeur n'avait pas été à son goût.

_T'as été le voir toi ? Il est très fort! Il te dit tout ce qui va arriver !_

_Il m'a dit que le Bateleur disait que j'étais nippé émotif et nippé insultatif. Alors c'est pour ça que j'criais tout le temps sur mon fiston ces derniers jours …_

_Il a guéri mon rhume! Il m'a dit d'attendre quelques jours avant de me décider, et je suis guéri ! Sans même la sac-à-rose de Mémé !_

_Parait qu'il a été divinititateur dans un pays lointain pour la reine Share...Shoya... Dans un pays étranger, quoi. Avec un nom étranger._

_Mais comment qu'il fait pour dire tout ça avec juste ces petits bouts de carton ? C'est d'la magie?_

_Meilleur que Mémé pour ça, c'est sûr. Plus gentil aussi. Et moins … plus … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien me prêter ses cartes? Elles sont belles, et en plus y'a des dames toutes nues sur certaines !_

_J'aimerais bien qu'il reste dans le coin. Avec lui, on serait peinard dans le futur._

_Mon mal de dos? Pas besoin d'aller me faire soigner. Il m'a dit que la Lune veillerait à arranger ma santé si je me déplaçais beaucoup et que je faisais attention._

_Il est chic son nom, A-Bracadabra. Ca fait étranger, ca fait magique et puis ça sonne bien à l'oreille. Parce que Goussedail ou Ogg, vraiment ..._

Encore un profiteur qui abusait de la crédulité des gens. Ce n'était ni le premier ni le dernier à passer ici.

Mémé les laissaient tranquille d'habitude. Ils restaient deux ou trois jours, arnaquaient quelques idiots et repartaient avant que la supercherie soit découverte. Ca laissait de jolis souvenirs aux villageois, et ils échangeaient leur or contre un peu de plomb dans le crâne. Elle n'y voyait pas de problème.

Mais là … les gens commençaient à l'aimer. Ils le trouvaient meilleur que les sorcières, plus fort, plus doué, plus … "sorcier". Mémé voyait bien à travers leurs réflexions que les Lancriens commençaient timidement à se moquer d'elle. Chaque jour qu'il passait ici, ils la respectaient moins.

Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer.

Quand on n'a plus le respect, on n'a plus rien.

Il était temps qu'elle ait une petite discussion avec ce monsieur.

* * *

Mémé arriva sur la place du village à coté du local du maréchal-ferrant. Un cheval blanc avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme juste devant.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant. Certainement pas pour reprendre son souffle, elle n'était pas si vieille que ça. Mais observer discrètement quelques instants ce qui se passait près de la carriole du cartomancien ne pouvait pas lui nuire.

Elle vit ce qui lui sembla être la moitié des Lancriens assemblés sur la place. Elle reconnut Nounou Ogg au milieu une bière à la main qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Elle vit une carriole multicolore, avec des tas de lettres alambiquées et des froufrous aux fenêtres.

Elle vit un drôle de type habillé de couleurs éclatantes faisant de grands gestes.

Elle vit … une tête de cheval blanc. L'animal qu'elle avait vu juste avant était venu l'observer de plus près, au cas où elle aurait un truc à grignoter.

- Rah, pousse-toi! Je vois rien !" Bougonna t elle.

Le cheval tourna sa tête vers elle, donna l'impression de la regarder avant de faire trois pas en arrière.

-Euh … Merci ?

Le cheval hennit doucement. Mémé lui lança un regard perçant. Ce cheval si intelligent lui disait quelque chose ...

* * *

C'était la fin de la journée. Un tirage venait d'être fini.

"Voyez mesdames et messieurs! Grâce au pouvoir des cartes, Apofteca Ifi Présente Charetier pourra éviter les pièges du futur ! Applaudissez sa présence d'esprit ! "

Apofteca, rouge de plaisir d'être ainsi applaudie, retourna dans la foule auprès de sa famille. Une dizaine de personnes s'approcha de la table où Albebert était assis, dans l'espoir d'avoir droit à un tirage. Il tendit la main vers une jeune femme pour l'inviter à s'asseoir ...et une voix lança de quelque part: "Moi j'dis qu'y faut être idiot pour croire que les cartes vont vous aider pour le futur. "

Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. La foule qui l'entourait l'instant d'avant: s'éloigna jusqu'à le laisser seul au milieu d'un cercle de vide. Le silence se fit. Face à lui s'approcha une femme au visage anguleux et à l'air décidé, habillée entièrement de noir. Ses bottines émettaient un bruit de métal à chaque fois qu'elle avançait de son pas lent.

Bling.... Bling ….Bling … Bling ….

Le public retenait son souffle.

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, raide comme la mort sous son chapeau pointu. Le chapeau noir était l'emblème des sorcières, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire. C'était la première fois qu'il en rencontrait une.

Albebert devinait l'identité de cette femme. Ce devait être la sorcière Esméralda Ciredutemps, dont les villageois évitaient même de prononcer le nom quand elle n'était pas là de peur que ça ne l'attire. On sous-entendait d'elle qu'elle était aussi douce que le roc, aussi aimable qu'un troll en mal de silice et plus intelligente que n'importe quel Lancrien.

Honnêtement, il n'y avait pas porté intérêt. Après tout, ces gens le prenaient bien pour un "cartomancien exotique et capable de voir à travers les brumes du temps": il devait y avoir des champignons plus intelligents qu'eux. Quant aux sorcières, il n'en avait encore jamais vu et pensait qu'il s'agissait juste de vieilles femmes seules ordinaires.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité là-dedans.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Madame Esméralda Ciredutemps? "Dit-il pour rompre le silence.

Elle ne tiqua pas, ne demanda pas comment il connaissait son nom. Elle était décidément d'une autre trempe que ces villageois.

-C'est maitresse Ciredutemps pour vous. Et ce que je veux, c'est que vous arrêtiez tout votre cirque et partiez d'ici tout de suite.

Les hostilités étaient ouvertes, visiblement. Les villageois se mirent à chuchoter fébrilement.

-Mais pourquoi ferais je cela? Après tout, personne n'a à se plaindre de mes prédictions" fit il en désignant l'ensemble du public du bras.

Ledit public essaya de se faire tout petit, à part une petite grosse qui joua des coudes pour se mettre au premier rang.

-Prédictions ? Ah!" Dit-elle avec une grimace, comme si ce simple mot avait mauvais goût. "Comme si vous pouviez prédire quoi que ce soit! Vous vous contentez de faire votre numéro, de débiter un tas de fadaises dans un bel enrobage et d'empocher leur argent.

Touché.

-Vous êtes une sceptique n'est ce pas?

-Nan, j'ai juste deux sous de bon sens contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, lança-t-elle et jetant un regard noir à la foule.

La foule se tut aussitôt.

-On ne va pas bien loin de nos jours avec deux sous... lui dit-il doucement.

-J'sais pas. Faudrait voir. Vous venez d'où déjà ? Répliqua t elle du même ton.

Elle était agaçante à … à ... à être comme ça. Elle se croyait au dessus de lui ! Et bien elle allait voir ça!

-Ah oui ? Je vais vous montrer immédiatement que je ne suis pas un imposteur. Mes cartes révèlent vraiment l'avenir. Un petit pari vous tente? Si je gagne, vous vous excusez, et si je perds je m'en vais. C'est simple: je vais vous dire quel sera mon futur au niveau professionnel. Là, tout de suite, devant vos yeux ébahis, je vous apporterai la réponse!

La sorcière lui répondit sans se décontenancer:

-Faites donc. A mon âge, on perd jamais une occasion de rigoler un coup.

-Vous êtes vraiment une vieille-

-Tssss. Ou est passé votre langage châtré, mon cher ?

-Mon langage est châtié, pas châtré !

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit. Bon, vous le faites votre tour de passe-passe ou vous avouez tout de suite être incompétent?

Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir celle-là.

-Fort bien. Allons y.

Albebert sortit son paquet de carte et le montra au public:

-Regardez tous! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer ce qu'est le vrai pouvoir des cartes ! Je vais devant vous prédire mon avenir!

Il y eut quelques applaudissements épars dans le public mais pas trop fort quand même, au cas où Mémé renverrait un de ses regards noirs. La grosse femme au premier rang lui envoya un grand sourire où brillait une unique dent.

-Et nous verrons qui de cette sorcière ou moi a raison. Les dieux vont-ils me foudroyer sur place pour punir ma tentative de prophétie?" Continua t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-J'pense qu'ils ont des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire, m'sieur Bracassé" répliqua sans sourciller Mémé.

-Bracadabra !

-Si vous voulez.

Il reprit son paquet de carte et entreprit de la mélanger lentement.

-Les cartes ne se manipulent pas comme de vulgaires objets. Elles sont les messagères de l'avenir, les guides de nos actes. D'où l'importance d'un mélange lent, afin qu'elles s'imprègnent de l'essence du manipuleur. Mais …

Tout en souriant au public, ses mains se mirent à s'agiter et les cartes à voltiger. Le paquet semblait comme par magie passer d'une main à l'autre, et les cartes échapper à toute gravité. Quelques murmures d'admiration se firent entendre devant les mouvements souples du cartomancien.

-On a néanmoins droit à un peu de fantaisie dans le mélange.

-Cabotin" se contenta de murmurer Esmé.

Albebert arrêta son mélange au milieu d'une cabriole compliquée et les étala d'un mouvement ample sur la table, face cachée.

-Voici venir l'instant crucial... Le choix des cartes! Alors que me réserve mon futur? Amour, gloire et beauté, ou solitude, tristesse et déchéance? Qu'en pensez-vous mademoiselle Ciredutemps ?

-Maitresse. On dit « Maitresse ».

-Oh, pardon, je l'ignorais" répondit-il, avec un sourire entendu.

Pendant un court instant il fit mine d'hésiter sur les cartes à choisir, avant de choisir d'en sortir quatre d'un doigt précis.

-Celles ci iront très bien, je pense.

Il eut un geste compliqué et quatre cartes se posèrent comme par magie aux quatre coins de la table. Le soleil couchant resplendissait derrière lui, rajoutant une petite touche de solennité à la scène.

Il adressa un sourire moqueur à la sorcière, qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de lui dire :"Bon, vous y allez? J'ai pas que ça à faire moi."

Ravalant son sourire, il se concentra sur ses cartes.

Il retourna la première, en haut à gauche. Un astre solaire souriant illuminait de ses rayons deux enfants. Soleil.

-Une très bonne carte. Elle indique que ma question porte sur mon désir d'être reconnu. Pas de l'orgueil, non, mais juste la reconnaissance de la valeur de mes efforts et de mon talent. N'est ce pas justement le but de ce pari ? Lança-t-il à Esmé.

Celle ci resta de marbre, mais on entendit quelques commentaires dans le public. Encouragé, Albebert continua:

-Elle insiste sur l'accomplissement, et m'assure des meilleures providences, à la hauteur de mes grandes et belles ambitions. Au tour de la deuxième carte: quels seront mes atouts?

Un petit mouvement, et la carte en bas à droite révéla sa face: un personnage couronné dans un chariot tiré par deux chevaux de couleur différente. Chariot.

Il eut un petit sifflement appréciateur:

-Eh bien, je suis véritablement chanceux: il s'agit d'une des arcanes les plus fortes de mon tarot. Mes atouts sont multiples: il suffit que j'ose tenter ce que les autres n'osent pas, que je n'hésite pas à me déplacer, et que je rencontre le plus de gens possible pour réussir tous mes rêves. Elle me conseille de prendre le large, de larguer les amarres. Quelle belle carte !

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, avant de continuer:

-Mais tout ne peut pas être si rose, n'est-ce pas? Passons donc à mes faiblesses, voulez vous?

Troisième carte retournée, en bas à droite: un squelette avec une faux, surplombant des têtes humaines. Mort.

Les spectateurs explosèrent en murmures catastrophés, mais Albebert n'en eut cure: il était habitué à ce genre de réaction. Ce qui l'étonna plus fut la réaction de la vieille sorcière: un sourire. Oh, pas un sourire narquois, cela il aurait pu comprendre, mais un vrai sourire amusé. Comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Il fit face à son public, et entreprit de leur expliquer la signification de cette arcane:

-Pas de panique je vous prie. La Mort ici n'a qu'un sens métaphorique, et rien d'autre. Après tout, vous imaginez un squelette, une faux à la main, venant chercher mon âme?

Il crut entendre un gloussement sortir de sous le chapeau noir, mais il avait dû rêver.

-Cette carte me met en garde contre mes faiblesses affectives et psychologiques. Je ne dois pas me laisser porter par un sentiment de fatalité, sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Je dois absolument contrecarrer les impressions d'échec dont je ne suis pas responsable. Bref, je réussirai si je ne déprime pas ! Voyez, ce n'est rien de méchant! Et maintenant la dernière carte … la réponse !

Il découvrit la carte restant en haut à droite. Une lune à visage humain surplombant deux animaux en train de se battre, et un bassin où on apercevait une écrevisse. La Lune.

-Et j'aurais … des réussites lunatiques. A moi de faire attention à ne pas me laisser griser par des apparences extérieures scintillantes mais illusoires. Je devrais affronter des jalousies, des caprices, des scandales de mon entourage ou moi-même. Mais si je sais profiter de ces situations équivoques, je gagnerais en m'amusant ! Mais … cela ne vous rappelle-t-il pas un certain pari ? Fit-il en envoyant un clin d'oeil au public.

Il remit ses cartes dans le paquet, et se retourna vers le public.

-L'avenir s'annonce bien pour moi ! Voyez le pouvoir des cartes: grâce à elles, je pourrais esquiver les pièges et réussir sans risque! Impressionnant, non?

Les villageois semblaient en effet impressionnés par la performance. Il se mit face à la sorcière :

-Alors qu'en dites vous, maitresse Ciredutemps ? demanda t il, insistant bien sur le « maitresse ».

A sa grande déception, Mémé n'avait pas du tout l'air intéressée. Elle réprima un bâillement avant de lui répondre.

- Moi? Oh, pas grand chose. J'ai trouvé ça très impressionnant, la façon que vous avez eu de mélanger vos cartes. J'parie que vous êtes un pro à M'sieur-l'oignon-l'Andouille.

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot. Je vous parle de ma lecture de cartes.

-Oh oui … Belle lecture. Pleins de manières, de cris, tout ça … Très impressionnante votre grosse voix, vous avez même fait peur à deux ou trois pigeons, j'pense. Regardez, ils s'envolent. Le seul problème, c'est que c'est faux.

Il y eut une seconde de blanc de la part du cartomancien, trop choqué pour répondre.

-Comment ça, c'est faux?!

-Faux. Pas vrai quoi.

-J'avais compris ! Mais venant d'une sorcière comme vous qui pense que les cartes ne servent à rien, c'est plus que ...

Esméralda lâcha un soupir.

-Vous êtes sourd en plus d'être idiot?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai jamais dit que les cartes ne servaient à rien. On peut lire l'avenir dans n'importe quoi, y compris dans votre petit jeu cartonné. Mais vous êtes pas fichu de les lire et de savoir ce qui va arriver, c'est tout.

Mais cette vieille chouette commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot !

-Dites donc ….

-Mais vous en voulez pas, hein. Quand on sait pas on sait pas, c'est pas comme si vous étiez un grand cartomancien …

-Vous ne manquez pas de toupet! J'ai voyagé plus loin que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, j'ai tiré les cartes d'illustres personnages, j'ai même appris son avenir à ...

-Ouais, vous êtes le type qui a résolu les problèmes de Sa Grasse Soja dans un pays lointain, je sais. Tellement loin ce pays qu'on en a jamais entendu parler par ici. Mais bon, vous faites quoi à Lancre alors? Vous devriez pas plutôt être allongé sur des divas en sirotant des boissons avec des couleurs bizarres et des parapluies rigolos, ou en jouant à la bataille avec une fille à moitié nue?

Du public arriva une vague rumeur: C'est vrai, maintenant qu'on y pensait, qu'est ce qu'un si grand personnage venait faire ici? Et qu'est ce que Mémé disait à propos de fille à poil ?

Ca se passait mal pour Albebert.

- Je... euh… Le climat. Trop sec, trop chaud. Je devais changer d'air. Et puis une fois qu'on a vu un nombril de houri, on les a tous vus.

Le bruit s'amplifia, avant d'être interrompu par une voix féminine: « Shawn Ogg, si tu redis ça je te lave la bouche au savon ! » Esmé quant à elle ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre.

Voyant qu'il perdait la face devant son public, il répliqua agressivement:

-Et puis si vous êtes si forte que ça, vous n'avez qu'à tirer les cartes, hein? Et on verra lequel de nous deux aura raison !

-Comme votre prophétie plein de « Si », « je dois », et il « il suffit que » ?

-Vous avez peur, avouez !

-Moi ? Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur. C'est votre tirage de carte, non ?

-Hein ?

-Et ce que je verrai, j'pourrais pas le modifier même si je le voulais. Un avenir certain et inchangeable. Peut-être des bonnes nouvelles ou ... des mauvaises .

Le rictus de la sorcière laissait à entendre que la deuxième proposition la tentait nettement plus.

-Alors, vous tenez toujours à ce que je vous montre une vraie lecture ?

Albebert se sentait piégé.

La vieille dame avait l'air plus que sérieuse, et avait la réputation de toujours gagner ses défis. Enfin, pour être plus précis, personne n'avait jamais pu témoigner avoir gagné contre elle.

D'un autre coté … reculer maintenant reviendrait à prouver à tous qu'elle avait raison, et que lui n'était qu'un pauvre charlatan. Cette réputation le précèderait où qu'il aille ensuite.

Mais elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle …

Et puis zut! Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir que les tirages de cartes étaient sans danger à part peut-être pour le consultant! Et ce n'était pas une vieille gâteuse qui allait le faire changer d'avis là dessus !

-Mais bien sûr, très chère! Faites donc!" fit il ironiquement en se fendant d'une petite révérence.

Il eut le plaisir de voir un éclair d'agacement dans les yeux de la sorcière.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remélanger le jeu , elle l'arrêta.

-Nan, pas la peine de refaire tout votre bric à brac. Je vais me servir des cartes déjà sorties, c'est moins fatigant. Si je me démets une épaule je serai plus bonne à rien, pas vrai? Et puis il se fait tard, en plus.

Sans aucune cérémonie, elle attrapa les quatre cartes et les mit en ligne. De gauche à droite: Soleil, Lune, Mort et Chariot. Albebert, estomaqué, la laissa faire; un tirage sans aucun battage? Mais où était l'intérêt s'il n'y avait pas de spectacle?

-Alors …" maugréa Mémé. "Hum …

Elle jeta un œil sur les cartes, puis au soleil en train de disparaître.

-Intéressant …

-Quoi? Je vais me transformer en citrouille quand le Soleil sera couché ?" Plaisanta Albebert

Au lieu des rires du public espérés, il n'eut qu'un silence attentif. Quand Mémé disait que quelque chose était intéressant, on ne perdait pas son temps en rigolade.

-Ca, ça dépend si Magrat est dans le public" répondit très sérieusement Esmé.

- De quoi?

-Bon, vous voulez ma lecture ou on arrête là ?

-Mais oui, bien sur! Alors maitresse, maitresse, ma belle maitresse, que me réserve mon avenir? psalmodia-t-il.

-Rien d'exceptionnel.

Elle pointa les cartes du doigt.

- Quand le soleil sera couché et la lune en train de se lever, la Mort viendra vous chercher. C'est aussi simple que ça.

C'en fut trop: le cartomancien explosa de rire, persuadé qu'Esméralda Ciredutemps lui faisait une farce.

-A vue de nez, je pense que vous avez encore 5 minutes à vivre" compléta-t-elle en regardant la toute petite portion de Soleil qu'on voyait encore.

La sorcière se tut. Il continua de rire.

La foule explosa en murmures paniqués. Il se tordait toujours de rire, alors que le Soleil finissait de se coucher.

La vieille femme au premier rang, celle qui ressemblait à une vieille pomme ridée, se retourna et cria par dessus le bruit :"Shawn, va chercher la pelle à coté de la remise et commence à creuser dans le jardin! Pas trop près des cabinets, hein! "

La foule se tut. Lui aussi. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas croire ça!

-Ecoutez, c'est une blague. C'est forcément une blague. Les cartes ne peuvent pas dire des choses pareilles !

-A moi, si." lui répondit calmement la sorcière. "Vous avez besoin de rédiger un testament? On peut demander à Shawn de revenir pour faire le notaire, si vous voulez. Il a la perruque sur lui.

-Arrêtez, ça ne marche pas. Je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Je ne vais pas mourir !

La femme ridée prit la parole: "Laisse le parler, Esmé. Vous avez raison monsieur, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter."

Il l'aurait embrassé pour ce soutien inopiné.

-Vous voyez ! Même elle, elle le dit !

-Prêtez pas attention à Nounou" lui répondit la sorcière.

-Esmé, tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas contrarier les agonisants !" reprit Nounou.

Il resta bêtement à regarder la dénommée Nounou. "Agonisants"?!

-Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être gentille avec quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il va mourir. C'est pas une excuse. Moi aussi je vais mourir un jour, j'demande pas à ce qu'on soit gentil avec moi !

Elles ne l'écouteraient pas. Albebert fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant le ciel.

-Oh Esmé, tu es vraiment ...

-Là! Regardez ! Hurla le cartomancien, le doigt pointé sur quelque chose. Tout le monde regarda ce qu'il pointait.

Une demi-lune montait doucement, juste au dessus de l'horizon.

-Tenez, regardez ! La Lune est levée, et je suis toujours vivant !

La sorcière regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Albebert laissa éclater sa joie en faisant une espèce de danse de la joie autour de sa table. Après tout ça, il avait gagné ! Ecrasée la Ciredutemps! Laminée! Atomisée!

-Voyez ! J'avais raison, et vous aviez tort! J'ai gagné! J'ai ga-

Il sentit quelque chose passer juste derrière lui et le frôler.

Son excès d'adrénaline le fit sursauter, puis s'écrouler sur sa table. Elle ne résista pas au choc et lâcha: le cartomancien heurta le sol très violemment.

-Ouuuuille!

Il avait nettement entendu sa nuque émettre un craquement lors de la chute.

-Eh, vous auriez pu me tuer ! Faites un peu attention ! Dit-il en se relevant.

Le cavalier encapuchonné sur son cheval blanc qui l'avait bousculé le fixa du regard avant de lui répondre:

-DISONS QUE ….

-Ah bah quand même! C'est pas trop tôt! L'interrompit Mémé.

-OH C'EST VOUS. DESOLE DU RETARD, UN CLIENT RECALCITRANT. IL A VOULU JOUER SA SURVIE AUX ECHECS.

-Oh. Il a gagné?

-DANS UNE PROCHAINE VIE, IL TENTERA PLUTOT UNE REUSSITE QU'IL A DIT.

-Ah.

Alphonse, furieux d'être ignoré, se rapprocha du cavalier:

-Dites, je vous dérange peut-être?

-OH NON. JE SUIS VENU POUR VOUS APRES TOUT.

Il abaissa sa capuche. Le cartomancien recula devant le crâne dévoilé.

-On dirait que j'ai gagné, lui fit remarquer Esméralda Ciredutemps.

* * *

-Mais comment t'as fait?

Nounou Ogg avait insisté pour raccompagner Esmé chez elle, et essayait d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire devant une tasse de thé.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah … la prédiction. Les cartes. Tout ça.

Nounou chercha une façon diplomate de présenter les choses.

-Disons que t'es pas la meilleure de nous en divination.

Voyant Mémé reposer sa tasse de thé, Nounou essaya d'enrayer l'explosion.

-Pas loin remarque hein. T'es peut-être... oh, la troisième dans le coin?

-Dans un convent de trois, tu veux dire?

Nounou croyait presque entendre le compte à rebours.

-Et puis je sais que tu pourrais être meilleure hein. C'est juste que tu ne vois pas l'intérêt de lire le futur dans des trucs comme le marc de café ou les cristaux.

Tic tac tic tac ….

-Et puis toi tu vois dans le présent. Vachement difficile ça, y'a que toi qui sais faire ça.

Tic tac tic tac ...

-En plus c'est bien plus pratique, comme ça tu connais le présent et le futur. Nous les autres, on doit se contenter que du futur.

-Pas faux. C'est tellement plus simple de regarder autour de soi, au lieu de jouer les devineuses.

Nounou se remit à respirer, l'explosion ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.

-Alors comment t'as fait aujourd'hui?

-J'viens de te dire ce que j'ai fait. J'ai regardé autour de moi, et j'ai juste compris comment ça allait se passer.

-T'as vu la table branlante ?

-Nan.

-Qu'il tombait facilement?

-Nan.

Nounou était à court d'idée.

-Bah alors?

-J'ai eu un peu d'aide.

-Comment ça?

-Je savais que le Faucheur passerait dans le coin vers cette heure Alors quand j'ai vu la carte ...

-Hein? Comment tu savais ça?

-J'ai vu son cheval.

-Le Cheval du Faucheur? Sans son maitre ? Mais comment tu l'as reconnu ?

-Simple. Il n'y a qu'un cheval blanc à Lancre ...

-Nan, y'en a un paquet.

-... qui comprend ce que je dis ...

-Y'en a plus qu'un. Surtout depuis qu't'as dis à l'étalon du Pere Bocul que s'il ne ...

-... et qui en plus, a accroché à son encolure un petit bout de papier : « DE RETOUR AU COUCHER DU SOLEIL. NE PAS VOLER ENTRE TEMPS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ».

-Ah. Ca aide.

-Un peu.

-_-_-_-_-_-

**Pas de notes ? Miracle ! **

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Pour chaque review offerte, un fou-rire en retour ! N'hésitez plus ! _


End file.
